Jealous
by michytron
Summary: Dan has come back after being away from Phil for a year, but how much can change in that time? Dan imagines everything will be the same, everything will be easy, but it's not like that. Phil has a new boyfriend and a new flat, his life is almost completely new and it's like Dan never existed but now he's back. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

"Phil! Phillip Lester," an unknown person called from behind ", Phil?"

Phil turns around to face a tall brown haired man. His deep blue eyes looked into the taller boys face, grinning at him. It felt like the whole world was going at atomic speed but they were there, together.

"Dan! Oh my gosh!" Phil gasped at the man in front of him. He flicked his fringe to the side, to show his deep blue eyes almost sparkling from the tears surfacing. "I'm back," Dan announced, putting his arms in the air.

"You and your family finished the world tour?"

"Yeah, it was great, but I really missed you. In fact I was about to go to the flat to see you!"

"Oh," Phil sighed. A hand hit his head as he thought about the fact he did not tell his best friend that he had moved out; moved on. "I don't live there anymore, I live with my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend," Dan said, astounded ", why don't you tell me over a coffee?"

When Dan left, he thought that maybe his best friend would wait for him. It was a wish that would never be granted, no matter how much either of them wanted it. In one year Phil had moved out and gotten a new boyfriend, possibly more friends. Dan hadn't done much, but he still uploaded YouTube videos, gotten more subscribers, travelled the world. Phil had allowed him to go off and do other things, so it was more than right that he let Phil.

The men sat down in a shabby looking café. Windows were clouded over and ripped cushions on sofas. "What would you like?" a woman said, strutting over. "A Hot Chocolate," Phil said, smiling at the lady. "Make that two please."

Heat flowed from the Hot Chocolate up their arms through their chests and into their hearts. "So who is the lucky guy," Dan said, sipping his cup. "You know him," Phil said, slightly grinning to himself ", you know, Lewis?"

Dan felt his body enflame. _I lost my best friend to that thing? He can be nice, but a lot of the time he is a bastard, why him? _A frown appeared on his face. _I come back for him and he gives me this news. Lewis is not up to Phil's level. _"Oh."

"You're annoyed."

_Hell yeah I'm annoyed._

"No, I'm fine! I'm sure you and Lewis are having a great relationship." Phil nodded, staring into the mug of Hot Chocolate. "Yeah," he said, shrugging ", sure we are." Dan wanted to lift Phil's head up, look at him and smile, ask him if he was okay, but it was only one hour since he'd come back from a yearlong world tour. Too soon.

"We, erm," Phil cautiously said ", we live in a big apartment near the old one actually. He is usually out of the house. Are you staying with your parents?"

"Well," Dan smiled up at his friend ", I was _sort of_ hoping that I could live in my flat. But since times have changed I will most likely be doing that or staying in a hotel."

Phil looked down and squinted. "I can't believe I am saying this but, do you want to live with me and Lewis, if you promise no arguments."

"No arguments, I'd love to live with my best friend again."

**_PHILS POV_**

_Lewis will hate having somebody live with us, never mind Dan. It will make everything worse, not better. Why did I think that this was a good idea? _"Lewis?" I called into the door. The door abruptly unlocked and swung open.

Lewis, an averaged height man walked towards me and smooched me. Usually I find it attractive and very relaxing but today it felt wrong, as if he was not the man I was meant to be kissing. "I have a guest," I said almost nervous. I could sense his thoughts and he knew it was something he'd not like.

Dan walked behind the corner, smirking at Lewis. "Hello, nice to see you again," Dan said, locking eyes with Lewis. My boyfriend dragged me to the side, eyes still locked on Daniel. "What is he doing here? He cannot be here," Lewis started ", why would you bring him here?"

"He is still my best friend! Anyway he needs somewhere to st.."

"No. He had his own home."

"Yes. He _had_ a home but doesn't anymore because of _you_."

"_You_ could have told him you moved out."

"Well as I didn't, the least I could do is let him stay here."

"You know why that won't wor…"

Dan walked around the corner just at that moment. "Am I causing a problem – I could just go." I sighed, looking at Lewis as he glared at me. His voice was saying no for Dan staying in my head, but I was saying yes in my heart.

"No, not at all. Let me show you to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello people! So I like am planning on writing this fanfic quite often also please write reviews - I'll respond to them here (or at the bottom). This is a longer chapter (like double) so please enjoy! Also I am open to people asking for improvements! _**

**_DANS POV_**

"No, not at all. Let me show you to your room."

As we walked towards the stairs I felt Lewis' glance burn into me. Our mutual hatred hadn't faded in the last year obviously, in fact it may have become stronger. However mine and Phil's friendship may have faded. I would have thought in the small contact we had when I was away he would've mentioned that he was with Lewis. He obviously thought that I would have a bad reaction to it – he wasn't wrong I suppose.

We reached a room at the end of a short corridor. For a moment we just stood there, me staring into his deep blue eyes and him looking up as if he was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't bare the silence. We were meant to be best friends, and best friends never have awkward silences. Maybe we just weren't best friends anymore – I couldn't just come back and expect that everything would be the same, could I?

"Dan – are you okay?" Phil asked as I finally realised that I had been staring at him for several moments.

I nodded without making a sound. _Wow so convincing, well done. _At least I knew he still cared about how I felt. A smile appeared on my face, trying to be more convincing.

"I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Phil looked at me and nodded approvingly. It couldn't have been that bad of a lie, otherwise Phil would have persisted to ask what was wrong. Again we both looked at each other, but instead of staying silent for many moments, he opened the door and I saw the room.

He had taken many of my things from the old flat and took it here. It was just normal furniture – not stuff that is very unique – but still my stuff. There were my signature bed covers laid neatly on the bed and my piano rather close to the bed. My desk and weird bum chair were facing a large window that was on the opposite wall to my bed and door. Close to the main door was a separate door with a sign saying "poo room" on it and double doors that presumably lead to a closet.

My mouth opened with awe and surprise. I would have thought he'd have put everything into storage or put it in my mum and dad's home, but he took it with him. _I wonder how Lewis felt about this_. "The rest of your stuff is in the wardrobe," Phil announced awkwardly, pointing towards the closet doors.

I turned behind myself to speak to him and say thank you, but he was already gone with the door lightly shutting behind him. Quickly I settled my bags, which I had slung over my shoulder, onto the bed. I took out my laptop and rested it on the desk whilst I tried to find a plug. It seemed the nearest plug was behind the desk drawers, which resulted in my having to use all my strength to move the desk and plug it in.

The sun shone into the room and landed on the white chair in which I rested my body in. I lifted my laptop and began to log on. A collage of many pictures arrived up on my screen, involving many pictures of me and Phil away. I spent many hours collaging the best pictures of Phil into one, but in most of the pictures I included I looked ridiculous. If anybody saw my desktop background, I would probably claim that that was the point.

Every time I see the laptop it makes me laugh, and sigh. It has so many good memories stored onto it, but they will never be relived which upsets me slightly. I began to look through my files, which was almost filled with pictures either from my holidays or pictures of Phil.

This was when the yelling started. First it was quiet, as if they recognised that they weren't the only ones here, but slowly the sound grew louder and more violent. At points there were violent pushes and bangs followed by whimpers and cries. I wanted to go up there, tell them to stop and bring Phil to safety but that would only make things worse. They were fighting over me and in my mind if I were to stop them they'd just eventually fight more about me.

I couldn't bare listening to their yells and screams. I could've left and let them sort it out, but there would be nowhere to go – I hadn't got much money. Instead I plunged my earphones into my ears and blasted out whatever music I had saved and rested my head on the desk. Inside all I could hope was that this was just a huge nightmare and I was going to wake up in the flat in my bed with all my stuff arranged perfectly around me.

**_PHILS POV_**

My face crumpled when I reached my bedroom. _Dan's back, you need to look after him – he is your best friend after all. _A sigh escaped my mouth as I sat down on the bed. _He can look after himself, he's your old life! You have a new life now, with Lewis._ My conflicting thoughts ripped me apart. I loved Dan, he was the closest person I had in the world – but for some reason our friendship didn't feel right.

"It doesn't make sense!" I yelled, letting my anger out but being careful to make sure nobody heard.

Footsteps were rushing down the stairs, coming towards the room. Quickly I rushed to dry my eyes, hoping Lewis wouldn't see me upset. His caring nature would make him want to destroy whatever made me upset, which wouldn't be good. I also didn't have any energy to explain what was going on: mostly because I didn't understand.

"Phil!" Lewis yelled, barging into our room. I turned away to face the window that pointed out over London. He came up from behind me and grabbed my waist.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he said in a quiet tone, forcibly turning my face to look at his.

I shrugged. I couldn't explain why or even what I was feeling at the time.

"Come on, there has to be something," he quietly said.

Again I shrugged, but anger swept over me. "You." I said.

"What?" he said, with a confused yet angered tone of voice.

"You," I said again, turning my whole body to face him ", you're the problem. Can you not just put up with him? If you love me, you'd put up with him."

He took a step forwards towards me, with only an inch between us. "I love you, that's why he can't be here."

"What?"

"Can't you see? He has only been here for a few hours and he is already hurting our relationship. That little shit is getting between us."

"He is not a little shit! He is my best friend, you little – "I began but didn't finish. I couldn't prove him right. But Lewis knew what I was going to say. With a mighty force he pushed me against the wall.

"Did you just call me a little shit? See what he is doing to us!"

"This is what we're doing! He is doing absolutely nothing."

"You're lying to yourself."

"You're lying to me."

Lewis walked over to me. Again we were only inches away from each other but this time there was nowhere to push me. Instead he pinned me to the wall. His head slowly moved closer to mine, our lips lightly touching. His lips were sour, as if I were kissing a lime that was freshly ripe. I refrained from showing any emotion, but I couldn't take what was happening. I didn't want to do what he was doing.

The sun was slowly setting when I realised that Lewis had finally left. He often did night shifts in the Bar for extra money. I lifted myself out of the bed slowly, hoping that Dan heard nothing.

Dan and Lewis' hatred for each other was strong. If either knew that the other had hurt me it would be as if there was a war. I had to keep strong and not people know what was going on inside of my mind, even if I didn't know what was going on either.

**_DANS POV_**

Hours later the music was still booming down my ears and I got no rest. There was no sign that anybody had been in here whilst I was zoned out, but there was no shouting either. I decided it would be a decent time to go to find out the Wi-Fi password.

I exited through the mahogany door and found myself in the short hallway again. Every doorway was shut but had signs saying what they were – like the 'poo room'. Next to mine was the 'Love making room' which was presumably another bedroom. Upstairs, where the entrance was had two large doorways – another 'poo room' and the 'deading room'. I knew all of these signs were made by Lewis due to the poor sewing skills, but that wouldn't be a good thing to bring up.

Inside what we supposedly the living room was Phil sitting on his laptop. When he saw me enter he smiled slightly, but had a pale face and bright red eyes. "Hey Phil," I said quietly, being careful to not speak to loudly in case it scared him ", what's the Wi-Fi password?" Phil looked up at me, smiling lightly. "I should have known you'd want that," he said, handing me a sheet with the password on.

_PASSWORD FOR INTERNET – Dil-dom_

I laughed. "Wow," I said ", does Lewis not mind about this?"

Phil's eyes immediately went down. I said something wrong – obviously. Their argument was obviously severe otherwise he would carry on the conversation. Instead he just changed the topic.

"What do you want for dinner – we're having a takeaway."

"Chinese? Chinese and an anime!"

"Yeah, just like the good old days."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guess who has updated ~**_

**_If I'm honest, Chapter 2 was very emotional to write and this chapter was kinda too, it was sorta cute too though. Sorry if it's a bit rubbish though because i've been distracted with friend drama and Kerrang! playing good music lmao oops anyway enjoy 3_**

**_PHILS POV_**

_Why are we sitting with a seat between us? _My eyes flickered between the TV and Dan's face who was sitting a seat away. We were on the same sofa but for some reason he'd chosen to sit far away. _Maybe I smell. _Discretely I sniffed under my armpit, making sure Dan never saw. _Nope not that._

_Maybe he heard me and Lewis before. _Again, I looked over to Dan's face and studied it. His head was lowered slightly and his eyes set on the floor. He looked utterly deep in thought, yet almost traumatised by something. _What's happening – he was fine earlier._

Suddenly the doorbell went, signalling that the Chinese food had arrived. "I'll get it," I said, standing up from my seat and walking quickly to the door. I grabbed a couple of pounds before opening the door. A young woman opened the door. She was rather pretty, with her long brown hair tucked behind her shoulders and royal blue eyes focused on me.

"Nice place you've got – this is really expensive for somebody so young," she said.

"Haha yep," I said, just wishing she would give me the food.

"In fact you're quite nice too," she said, winking at me. _Can I not just have my food?_

I heard the TV in the other room switch off and footsteps come towards the door. _Not the right time Dan. _"Hi, how much will that be?" he said, cutting to the chase. He towered over the girl, glaring at her.

"Oh about £13.50," she said, looking as if she was threatened.

_Dan, please go away_, I thought to myself. I knew he wasn't going to leave till she left so I didn't even try to make him leave. Instead I counted out the correct change carefully, adding an extra 20p onto the amount to try and make up for the rudeness of Dan.

"Here you go," I said, trying to sound joyful whilst handing over the money in exchange for the food. "Have a good night!" She smiled weakly at me before scribbling down a number.

"Here's your receipt," she went into a whisper ", call me if your boyfriend doesn't get his attitude out."

Both I and Dan cringed. It had been so long since somebody had mistaken us for a couple, and now I had a boyfriend. Quickly I shut the door and marched into the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that Dan was following me.

"Oh my God – I am so sorry that was really rude of me, wasn't it."

My hands reached in the bag and placed each package flat on a kitchen counter. I didn't bother looking up at him. I didn't want to see him – I wanted everything to be good again, like it was yesterday.

But then I felt hands wrap around me. Warmth engulfed my body, with delicate fingertips touching my stomach. A heavy head rested on my shoulder as I leant back slightly, letting my weight be taken in by the man. He heavily breathed down my neck.

"You can't be angry with me, now can you?" Dan whispered in my ear.

His grasp became slightly tighter, but warming and homely. I turned my head to face him. We breathed in each other's air, almost touched each other's skin. Our bodies were close – almost too close.

"Of course not," I said, smiling at him.

His face edged closer towards mine, with the dark eyes staring into me. I fell into the abyss which was his eyes. They captivated me and drew me in, blinding me of what was reality and fantasy. _Snap out of it – you have a boyfriend_. I heard voices all around me telling me it was wrong, but it felt so right.

Suddenly I realised what was happening. Merely a millimetre away his face was, relaxed and happy. I didn't want to ruin his happiness, but I couldn't let him ruin mine with Lewis. Speedily I pulled out of the grasp and adjusted my stance. Dan's face stopped being relaxed; instead it turned into a frown, a frown full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I... I love Lewis."

My insides crumpled at those words; how could I admit this? His face dropped even more, entering into a frown with tears generating.

"Dan. I'm so sorry, it's just…"

"I get it. It's okay. We're just friends, and that's all I want." He chuckled whilst looking down.

_But that's not what all you want._ My mind shuffled, split from knowing what I actually wanted. _You want to be best friends again, that's absolutely all you want. _But I didn't know how to achieve this – our previous friendship was based on our romance in earlier years (which we decided to break off early). How could we rebuild without having that phase again?

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get back to the anime – it was getting exciting!" I said, grabbing my spring rolls.

**_DANS POV_**

His face was so close to mine – we were so close. I don't know what overcame myself to make myself think that was okay, it certainly wasn't. If Lewis was home I'd no longer be here, I'd probably be laying in my own blood on the floor. But I didn't feel guilt, I felt pleasure. Phil just made me feel like I was in another universe, where we could be together. _But you don't want that, remember he has somebody._

I followed his body walk out of the room. My eyes, no matter how much I tried, could not move off of him. They followed his hair, which flowed like a waterfall yet bopped up and down like a trampoline. They followed his arms, which swung by his side and grasped onto his food.

We both sat in the same sofa, this time with Phil using the middle seat and putting his food to the side. My body sank into the bright yellow sofa, unlike before when I felt on edge. I breathed heavily as I moved my head back, focusing on the plain ceiling. The moonlight reflected slightly on the dark brown walls – or maybe it was the TV which was next to the door to the kitchen. Swiftly my eyes glanced over the door to the kitchen, then to the left for the door to the hallway and entrance. Then I looked to the right of me, to see the beautiful innocent face grasped by the anime.

It was late, really late – the type of late that meant the sun was almost back up. I turned off the TV after a few hours but couldn't sleep, nor could I move. Phil had ended up resting his head on my shoulder and at some point he put his arm around my waist while he slept. I had no problem with it, but Lewis might when he comes in.

I stared at him for most of the time, glancing at his smile. He looked so peaceful and happy in his sleep, especially compared to how he looked earlier. Nothing made me happier than seeing his stress and worries go away – even if it is just in sleep.

But then suddenly his mind and face started to stress, causing tension in the early morning light of the room. He started to move frantically, his head bouncing from side to side as his arms tensed. His mouth started to move and breathe heavily.

"Lewis… n… no, don't… gra… there," he said quietly, yet in a panicked voice.

Panic also overtook me as I felt him get more scared. I didn't know what to do – I could wake him up, but he won't like to realise that he'd been hugging me or just leave him, but he would get so scared. _You need to help him_ my mind yelled at me.

"Ge… Get off me," he whispered, but it felt as loud as a yell.

I couldn't take it anymore. Quickly I grabbed his hand, stroking it to calm him as I spoke ", Dan. Wake up, it's okay it's just a nightmare." His eyes bounced open, alert. He quickly registered the light and where he was, but he still looked traumatised. Water flowed from his eyes.

"Dan," I said, taking him in my grasp ", it's okay – everything is okay." He clung onto me, burying his head in my shoulder.

"But it's not," he said, stuttering slightly ", it... its reall… y not. He… he made me go into bed and…"

Dan never finished. Instead the door quickly unlocked, slamming open. A smaller body entered the room, glaring at us.

"What the fuck did you do to him," Lewis said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_IT'S SO LATE I'M SO SORRY OMG I AM SO TERRIBLE AHH. It's also a bit of a filler chapter I'd say it's a bit rubbish because I'm sick whilst writing it and my exams are coming up so I am revising a lot. Over the summer there should be lots of uploads though, I'll write a lot when I'm on holiday. But yeah here it is, the bad chapter that I don't like haha_**

DANS POV

"What the fuck did you do to him," Lewis said.

My body froze, as if I had done something illegal. Fear overcame me. Slowly I took myself out of Phil's grasp as he sat down. "I've done nothing, he just-" I started to say but was quickly interrupted.

"You've obviously done something, spit it out!" he yelled, pushing me.

"He just had a bad dream. I was comforting him," I said more quietly.

Lewis' eyes moved down to the silent Phil. His eyes clung onto every single movement that Phil created, trying to analyse them. The average height man swung down to the sofa, placing the crying male in his arms.

"It's okay – Phil I'm here," Lewis said, trying to paint me out of the picture.

The moment froze. I could just see how time had been spend without me, both of them hugging and lost in each other with Lewis trying to paint me out of the picture. Every inch of happiness faded from my body, slipping into Lewis' soul as if he was a dementor.

Slowly, I found myself stepping out of the room, trying to find an escape. All I wanted was for things to be back as they were before I left. _Why did I have to leave? _Regretful and fearful feelings infiltrated my brain, entering every inch of my thoughts. _Maybe I shouldn't have come back_, I thought. _Everything would have been so much better if I never came back._

"D… Da… Dan?" I heard quietly from behind. Gradually, I turned my body to face the man weeping behind me. All focus was on me, with Lewis' head peeping up to stare at me. "Yes?" Our gazes were locked in with each other.

"Please stay here too, I need you too."

Phil's POV

"D… Da… Dan?" the words only just escaped from my mouth. The grasp of which I was locked in tightened. Lewis obviously wanted Dan to leave, but that was far from what I wanted. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. "Please, it's best just the two of us," I heard whispered down my ear, but I ignored it.

Our eyes locked in a brief moment. I missed his eyes and how he looked at me. _Heart eyes Howell, _I thought in my head as I chuckled internally. "Yes?" he said softly. He looked so fragile, yet beautiful. But Lewis didn't want him there: I was choosing between the two of them, and somehow the one who had left me had tempted me.

"Please stay here too, I need you too."

His emotionless face vanished, and turned into a slight smirk. Immediately he walked over to an empty space in the floor and sat obediently down. "We never talked about your travels in the café!" I said, trying to spark up conversation ", what countries did you go to?"

We spoke for maybe 2 hours, until about 7am until we realised Dan hadn't actually slept. Both of us went off to our rooms, but I barely slept with Lewis next to me. _He's a bit angry, he'll be fine though. _Lewis went to sleep only a couple of minutes after Dan sat back down – he marched back into our room and pretty much slammed the door. I _wished _they'd get on, but it was almost impossible. They were both jealous of each other.

It was about lunch time. Neither Lewis nor Dan had shown any signs of getting out of bed, so I thought I'd get up first and get some lunch. My body sluggishly left the room and headed towards the kitchen. My hardest choice I usually have to make all day is for what mug to put my tea in. Today, I went for a mug with a dancing cat on it. It's great, despite my allergy to cats.

Quickly, I slammed the kettle on whilst I ran around the kitchen, making sure all my food was warm and ready at the same time. I went for a tomato pasta recipe, which I had enough of to make for three! "The other two can heat this up in the microwave later," I whispered to myself, putting a moderate amount of food into a multi-coloured bowl for me.

I sat at the table, just trying to forget every problem I've had. Instead I stare at our picture in the kitchen which has all my friends in. It was one of my birthdays, maybe my 28th and all our friends came around. It was great – everybody looked so happy! Me and Dan were in the middle, with PJ and Chris next to us and then Louise behind us, as well as many more people! It was great, until I heard the next day that Dan was leaving. It was the last day that I had with him where I was happy.

"Honey! Philly? Are you in here?" I heard Lewis call from outside the kitchen.

My body sighed slightly, as my gaze travelled elsewhere. "Yeah, come in!" I said, sounding very happy and pleasant, despite the previous night's events. He hopped inside, stopping for a moment to kiss me on the cheek. "Wow gosh there must be some happy drug in the air today!" I exclaimed, jumping up with him to put my dishes in the sink.

Lewis chuckled slightly, as he helped himself to the pasta I made. "Oh it's a great day," he almost sang, dancing around the kitchen. He started humming _ABBA_ whilst I just leaned against the wall, staring at him. A smile creeped onto my face, no matter how much I wanted to resist it. Sometimes Lewis could be so cute.

"So why is it so good then? Go on, tell me!" I exclaimed, not being able to hold it in for much longer.

"Well," he started ", I have you. That's the only thing that makes me happy."

I blushed slightly, smiling as I pranced over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that's very sweet," I said ", but it's also bullshit. What's the other thing‽"

"I got the job!" he said, grabbing me into an embrace ", you know the good paying bank job! I got that job!"

Together we exploded, celebrating will all sorts of loud music and food. Lewis had got an amazing job which could run about 4 households! It was truly an amazing occasion, and was in need of our loud celebrations that we had. However our celebrations were so loud I never heard the bang of the front door by Dan.


End file.
